User talk:Dzylon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Labrynth Shop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! King Marth 64 (talk) 17:51, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Character infoboxes I was planning on putting an infobox on every character page some time after going through and rewriting the enemies and weapons articles. I constructed a basic infobox, though the parameters are still debatable. I noticed there were some concerns regarding spoilers, so I was trying to put what could be considered a "spoiler" at the bottom of the infobox so I could collapse it with show/hide once I adopted the wiki. (I would use the mw-collapsible class, but as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't allow you to change the colour of the links, which would result in their current colour blending in with the headers.) Also, the sprites template would be most useful for easy side by side comparison. I was going to use the tabber tags, but their formatting doesn't seem to look nice with the inverted theme on this wiki. Oh, and since you plan to be more active here, I might as well take the time to start up a discussion concerning which translation the wiki should use (for page titles and the like). - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:51, November 25, 2013 (UTC) # The mw-collapsible toggle color can be changed. I ran into that issue on a wiki in the past, so I still have the code on hand. # Yeah, I was going to add a template for the dialogue faces too. They could both be kept in the infoboxes (the sprite one on top), and in cases where some higher quality art is provided (like with Curly Brace), the high-quality art could be used as the main image with the sprites and faces kept in a separate "Sprites" section. # I was going to ask about the translation. Isn't the Nicalis translation officially sanctioned by Pixel? I'm not sure. Dzylon (Talk) 05:57/November 25, 2013 : How do you change the mw-collapsible link colour? I've been curious about that for a while. :The template for a "Sprites" section might work...I know a wiki that used this formatting to describe components with different physical appearances. :Yes, I think Pixel did have closer associations with the Nicalis translation, but at the moment, I'm not certain if that alone should justify which translation the wiki should use for its page titles. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Dot I noticed you created a Template:Dot, and its purpose seems to be identical to that of Template:· and Template:*, which redirects to the former anyways. The two bullet points are almost identical (Template:Dot and Template:*) except that Template:Dot's is a bit smaller. It's not a big deal which one we use, I suppose; it's just that Template:* will probably be easier to insert, especially when there are multiple links in the template. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:21, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I don't mean to pester you so much, but how come our wiki wordmark isn't clickable (leading to the main page)? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Template:Dot has a non-breaking space (nbsp) at the beginning. That's important because it keeps orphan dots from dropping down to the next line. Everything may be fine with the current dot template for now, but on December 4, all wiki layouts become fluid. That means if a viewer has a certain screen resolution... bam. Orphan dot. It's just not very attractive. :: I would have modified the existing template, but then I would need to use my bot to change " " to just " ", but my bot doesn't have a bot flag yet. So I just made a new one. :: The wordmark is clickable in my browser. I'll make sure it's clickable in all other popular browsers in just a moment. Dzylon (Talk) 01:32/November 26, 2013 :::Doesn't look unattractive to me...but do you mean reducing the space between the dot and the links? That might not make the templates editor-friendly. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: I mean the way the old template can make a line start out with a dot. Wikipedia used my method for years (until they started using some weird ul-based solution instead). It's just less attractive than if every line started with a word. :::: Also, the wordmark issue is fixed. You may need to clear your cache. Dzylon (Talk) 01:44/November 26, 2013 Woa So you finally emerge after months of inactivity. Welcome back. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:15, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Also, this thread concluded, and the decision was to rename pages to match the AG translation, with other names pointing as redirects. However, this is messing up the format of the infobox, since it depends on the filenames matching the page title. I've been renaming these and keeping the redirects in tact, in the case we may want to use another translation instead. :Wikia's servers aren't allowing me to edit/upload images, so I couldn't rename Frenzied Toroko's remastered sprite. Hopefully this will be fixed later. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:38, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Nearest neighbour lol, you got me so excited thinking wikia has resampling options, but then they just turned out to be upscaled reuploads >.> Well someone just became recently active again Welcome back; long time no see! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, awesome. Ehh I'm on and off more or less. I've kind of been floating around on Wikia, and recently adopted another wiki so I've been working on that atop schoolwork. I've still been visiting this wiki regularly, even if I'm not contributing. :Oh and I saw you undid your response on your talk page, and thought I'd point out that while it's up to you, it doesn't matter whether you respond on your own talk page or the person who sent the message. Some users reply to messages on the same talk page as to not break the flow of conversation. Don't feel as if there's only one correct way. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you go on chat? I need to talk to u there The First Freddy Fazbear (talk) 22:27, March 31, 2015 (UTC)